Double Vision
by yehudi13
Summary: Harry gets magical contacts and starts looking at certain people in a new light, but when he puts back on his glasses it’s the same old story…or is it?


Title: Double Vision  
Rating: PG- 13 for …umm language and such?  
Warnings/Pairing: SLASH/ harrydraco  
Summary: Harry gets magical contacts and starts looking at certain people in a new light, but when he puts back on his glasses it's the same old story…or is it?  
Disclaimer: my corky idea… or possibly not who knows and the rest are J.k's … hmm does anyone else no any fic like this? It'd be interesting to read…  
Author's Note: this is going to be a little short kind of story that I'll either write out really fast…or write whenever I feel like it, it was actually started while I was writing a kind of allegory thing for English hmmm… anyway, now it's here for your reading pleasure :D tell me what you think

Double Vision

"So you're sure I look fine?"

"Yes, Harry you look fine, quite handsome really. You should have thought of replacing your glasses earlier." Hermione stated as she peered precautiously at Harry's face.

"I still don't know why he has to poke his eyes every day. Why couldn't he have just get them fixed, you know," Ron said waving his hands dangerously close to his eyes, "with magic?"

"Well," Hermione started, "some things just can't be fixed by magic just like so. The human body is very complex, so much, that not even magic can fix some things, Ron. In fact," Hermione said tapping her chin, "I think doctors are far- I mean uh, the muggles are farther along in eye research… something about laser surgery."

"Lazers?" Ron questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Uh, nothing, Ron." Harry smiled, scratching his head.

"So don't worry yourself into a hole, Harry. You look marvelous." Hermione said shaking her head at Ron's ignorance to anything and everything 'not magical', "But really, they are magic. Aren't they Harry?"

"Well, yeah, I guess they are. That's what the witch at the desk told me. They just sort of fiddled with the muggle's version to make them better or something. So, magical, yes, at least a little bit. They said there might be some side affects though, nothing to serious. There's supposed to be some kind of owl emergency address to post to if something is wrong, and maybe a floo address too, who knows." Harry concluded.

Ron muttered something about Percy never having to get 'contakts', which Hermione completely ignored and busied herself in finding an empty compartment which they all settled themselves into.

"Suppose this year ought to be interesting. New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said with a grin.

"Hope it's Lupin again."

"Yeah me too," Harry said perking up at his old professor's name.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione stated decisively.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron puffed.

"Just seems logical doesn't it?" Hermione said a little omnisciently.

"Well…" Ron paused.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione pressed.

Harry turned away from the window and passing scenery and was about to open his mouth when an insidious shadow blocked out the window to the corridor.

The sliding door clicked open, and a pale hand slipped out pushing back the screen. Harry's mouth shut closed and drew into a thin line.

_Malfoy_.

The aristocratic Slytherin slipped effortlessly into the compartment while Crabbe and Goyle had some difficulty fitting in the doorway side by side.

Lights seemed to go on behind Harry's eyes. Lights that made Malfoy's skin not look so ghostly pale and vampiric like, but more ivory and elegant in nature. The school robes that probably looked like they hung off his frame, now looked like the were sculpted just for him. Sculpted just like the Greeks did, in such perfect and unique detail. Usual sneer not so much one, but of a small half grin, half smirk.

The lights hadn't affected his eyes. Malfoy's eyes still burned as brightly as Harry ever remembered. Bright piercing gray. But not just gray. They changed. Harry knew that they changed. He had watched them whenever the two of them would lock eyes until someone would look away or blink and that'd be the end of it… until the next time. No. His eyes were the same.

Harry tried to move his head; tried to get a different angle to not be bothered by such stupid light with such ridiculous affects. He turned every which way, yet nothing happened. He even shifted in his seat once or twice.

"Are you having some trouble there Potter?" His voice hadn't changed either.

"Piss of Malfoy," Harry gritted. "Go off and find your girlfriend."

Malfoy flushed bright pink, but kept at it, "What Potter, do you have to use the bathroom." all said in a bitingly sarcastic way.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry pushed.

The Slytherin sniggered at Harry for being ruffled up for something so small and signaled to the two behind him before he turned on his heel to leave. The same pale hand shot out to slide the door back after him.

"Stupid git." Ron spat.

"It was quite rude for him to just barge in like that," Hermione nodded, " but you didn't have to act rude back to him Harry."

"What are you talking about Hermione? Of course he had to fight back!" Ron said jumping to his feet.

"Well?" Hermione said expectantly turning to Harry.

"I don't know it's just that he looked like… and it bothered… it was just so strange… and…" Harry said disconnectedly.

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a while until the train jerked abruptly sending Ron back into his seat starting up a new argument between Hermione and himself.

Harry sighed and turned to face the window again.

Strange, stupid, useless light. Strange, stupid, useless, annoying light. Perhaps the train just had strange new lights that made everyone look better? He didn't really get to glimpse at Crabbe or Goyle, they were in the shadows too much, and so that could be it, couldn't it?

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. They didn't look affected by the light. They were still normal looking. Nothing overly enhanced or … remotely good looking.

Maybe Malfoy had some kind of potion or charm on him to purposely make Harry feel horrible… and strange… and … wonderful?

No, horrible was definitely the right word there.

Harry thought about asking Ron or Hermione about Malfoy's enhancement, but they seemed so set into their argument that there was no way he could make them listen to him for a second.

He stayed content in knowing that once they arrived back at Hogwarts, the whatever Malfoy had done to himself would have worn off by then.

Harry was sure of it.


End file.
